So What!
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: After Ezekiel leaves Eva with just a note, she decides to wreak havoc!


**KagomeMiroku: Hello whoever reads this. Okay well this is Eva centric. I don't know why, but I felt like writing something on her, and the song "So What" by Pink, reminded my of her. This isn't a SongFic, but it kinda goes along the lines of the Music Video in some parts.**

So What

I looked into the mirror, grinning to myself in some terrible manner. Ear to ear was my grin, and my smile glinted in a pair of silver scissors. I took the scissors and began chopping and my black hair unevenly. Honest, I didn't give a crap about it. My hair fell to the floor, and all I could do was laugh. Nothing was even funny, but I was laughing like a madwoman, like I was Izzy or something! And when I finally figured I cut enough hair off, I looked at my reflection. My brown eyes were wild, and my black hair was boy-short and choppy, and I didn't give a damn! I even laughed some more, then left the scissors in his sink, along with my chopped off hair all of the bathroom's tile floor.

Grabbing my sweatshirt from the couch and my duffle bag from in front of the door, I flung the door opened and strutted down the hall, leaving it opened. All my stuff was in the bag that I had flung over my shoulder, and I didn't even bother to lock the door. It wasn't like it was my apartment or anything. It belonged to my husband, Ezekiel. Sure, we shared it, but he paid the rent, and I wasn't always there. The bills were in his name anyway. So there you go!

I woke up earlier that morning to see a note on the bedside table that shocked me and angered me. But after my anger management classes, I knew how to keep control of my temper. The only thing that I had to fear was seeing a shrink now, after my insane outburst. The note really hit me hard, it read:

_Eva,_

_I don't think this is working anymore, eh? So I'm gone and I guess see ya around, or not._

_Ezekiel_

_P.S. I'm gunna need ya out of my apartment by noon._

After I trashed his apartment, I packed up my stuff, and had a little episode in the bathroom with my hair. But hey, that's his problem now. No need to wane on the past.

On my way down the halls of our apartment complex, I knocked vases off of their stands, tore up rugs, and shattered mirrors, laughing it up the whole time. I'd be long gone away from this building, maybe even the town by the time they figured out what happened on the floor. And I found that hilarious.

It was about 1:30 in the afternoon, and I headed down the streets, smirking in spite of myself. The apartment building was in a nice little area surrounded by houses, with grass, and all that good stuff. There was a man outside of his home, mowing his lawn on one of those lawn mowers you could sit on. A devious idea sprang to mind, and I strutted over on his lawn and up to him.

"Hey, get off my property, lady!" the man yelled. He was probably in his mid forties somewhere.

I pushed him off the mower and hopped on myself, laughing as I drove away, and at his futile attempts to get it back, what a pathetic little man. Who needed men anyway? The world would be a better place without men telling you what you could do and where a "lady's place" was. I scowled at the thought of Ezekiel and his once sexist ways. I scowled at the general thought of Ezekiel. He has what I did to his apartment coming to him, especially with such a _heart-felt_ letter.

I drove down the one way street the wrong way on the lawn mower I stole and caused a big traffic block. It was fun, and I was totally regretless. This wouldn't have to had happen if it wasn't for that pathetic excuse for a break-up. Let's not give that jerk the satisfaction of having me break down though, it'll take more than a man to have Eva Edwards break down. This wasn't any sort of a melt-down, this was me having fun!

The lawn mower and I stopped outside of an old pub, where people were in. I decided to stop in and buy a case of Miller Lite, on my journey throughout the city on a lawnmower. After buying my case of beer, I headed back on the road, laughing in a sober stupor, while I was still sober. I popped open a can and guzzled it down, crushing it on my forehead and throwing it behind me. Just like I was throwing any memory of my and Ezekiel away. So what? My husband left me. So what? I'm wrecking the town and may get thrown in jail for it. SO WHAT!?

Taking my third can from the case, I chugged it and swerved a little the lawn mower, and then a car pulled up next to me. It said "Just Married" written on the back in some sort of paint.

"You gotta be kidding me." I sighed and slapped my hand that I was using to drive on my face, and pulled my flesh down with a pissed off expression.

The groom rolled down his window and yelled. "We just got married!" And his blushing bride, who looked familiar, giggled. They both looked familiar. The bride was blonde and bosomy and braiding her hair over top of her head. The groom had his hair all tussled and had a goofy look on his face.

"Hi Elizabeth!" the bride laughed and waved. That's right, they were from the dumb TV show that I entered and met Ezekiel on. Lindsey and Tyler.

I rolled my eyes and threw my empty beer can at him. "Piss off!" I yelled, and then burst out into hysterical laughter as I drove down the street away from them, leaving them stunned. Dancing to my own music I was singing in my head, and rode off on that old man's lawn mower into the horizon, drinking my money and laughing like a wild woman.

"So what!" I cheered, throwing the last of my beer cans over my shoulder, and leaving that town for good.

**K/M: So whatcha think? Please review/fav if you liked it, and whatever just please don't forget to review!**


End file.
